


scratching at the surface now, trying hard to work it out

by KayCeeCruz



Series: Love's Tender Refrain [4]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-28
Updated: 2011-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:24:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayCeeCruz/pseuds/KayCeeCruz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Excerpts of Brian and Justin's life.</p><p>This is a ten part series inspired by this meme I saw floating around. The gist of it was: put your iTunes on shuffle, and write a drabble based on each of the first ten songs that play. Don’t linger when the song is over, this is an exercise. Though this series ranges in length from drabblish to ficlet to not so ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	scratching at the surface now, trying hard to work it out

_Scratching at the surface now, trying hard to work it out.  
(Say It To Me Now - Glen Hansard)_

 

4.

 

It shouldn’t have surprised him that it was Emmett to bring it up first. For as much as he respected Brian’s space, he was romantic to a fault. So when he walked into Brian’s office without preamble, sitting quietly and staring at him for a long moment, Brian could only guess what it concerned.

“So…what‘s cookin‘, good lookin‘?”

He sighed, rubbing one hand over his face, and met concerned eyes with his own weary ones. “Emmett. I’m fine.”

“I didn’t say you weren’t.”

“No. But you’re ‘Poor Brian’ expression does.” He opened another file, thumbing through papers until he found the right one. “Just…don’t, okay?”

Emmett leaned forward, swiping one hand over his newly highlighted hair that fell loosely over one eye. Brian had to admit it was a good look. He smiled at him, all teeth, and shrugged. “Of course you are. It’s only the day you were supposed to marry Justin.” Emmett raised his hands to ward off Brian’s words. “I know. I know. It’s been years…three to be exact. You’re together even with him off in New York making his fortune. I know all that.”

“Then, if you know all that, why the fuck do you show up at my door, or office, or wherever the hell I happen to be hiding from you - on this day every year?” Brian asked, leaning back in his chair and staring at his friend. He _was_ his friend. This only proved that no matter how annoying it might be to Brian.

Emmett’s answer wasn’t what he expected.

“Because I don’t ever want you to think you’re alone.”

There was a long pause and then Brian snorted and Emmett laughed. “Oh my god. That was so -- lesbianic, wasn’t it?”

Brian nodded slightly as he spoke. “But it’s not a total lie, is it? You really do worry about that.”

Emmett shrugged, slight smile that somehow emitted pain while giving hope at one. It was one of Emmett’s talents. Belief through disappointment. It was also something Brian admired about him the most.

“I just want -- you and Justin, you know. It’s just what’s supposed to be.” Emmett cleared his throat. “No matter how dysfunctional.”

Brian smiled at that. “And how it is.”

Emmett rolled his eyes. “Whatever you say, Brian.” Standing, he motioned to Brian as he moved around to pick up his coat and briefcase. “Come on. It’s time to cheer you up.”

“I don’t need it.”

Emmett paused, one hand on his hip. “Look, Kinney. I’m not about to let you go home and drink yourself into a stupor tonight. So, let’s go. Woody’s then Babylon! It‘s Free Lube night.”

Brian raised an eyebrow. “I’m aware, Emmett.”

“Okay, let’s go.” Setting the jacket and briefcase down on Brian’s desk, Emmett clapped his hands. “Move it.” Emmett watched Brian’s face, seeing an array of emotions cross over it and paused, something clicking in his head. “Unless…”

Brian sighed, holding back a smile because Emmett could be extremely sharp at times. “Yeah. I got plans.” Emmett could see the struggle it was taking Brian to decide what he wanted to say. “I’m going to tell you something and you need to keep it to yourself.”

Emmett nodded and Brian continued, looking up at the cieling before meeting his eye’s again.

“Justin is home.”

Emmett grinned. “So he…well, that’s wonderful, honey!”

Brian shrugged. “It’s not new, you know?”

Emmett blinked, not quite sure what to say. “You mean…”

“Every year.” Brian rose to stand, grabbing at his things and ushering Emmett out of his office. “He doesn’t want anyone to know he’s here because like you, he believes in all this anniversary shit and every year you all manage to drag me out to cheer me up. This year I promised I would get home in time to actually enjoy the fucking day with him. So, I’ll have to pass on the invitation, Honeycutt.”

“Holy shit. You romantic bastard, Brian.” Emmett laughed a little then punched Brian on arm. “And don’t call me Honeycutt.”

 

####

 

“Hey.”

He’d been watching Justin paint for a good ten minutes and when he noticed the slight pause in brush strokes he took the lead. Blonde head turned his way, bright grin thrown at him and before he knew it his arms were full of sunshine and color.

“You made it early!”

“I said I would.”

Justin leaned away, eyes narrowing just a notch. “You told, didn’t you?”

Brian sighed. “Just Emmett.”

“Oh, Brian.”

“He’ll keep it quiet.”

Brian pulled him close, breathing in the smell of turpentine and sweat that was such a part of Justin. Hands finding their way under clothes, he touched warm skin, splaying one hand across Justin’s back, feeling the shiver that instinctively ran through him. “When do you leave?”

Justin rubbed his face against Brian’s cheek, sighing deeply. “Tomorrow night.”

Brian tightened his hold. “Right.” Words he wouldn’t say stuck in his throat like they always did.

And like always Justin knew it.

“We’re making it work. You know that.”

“I know that.”

Sliding cheek against cheek, he inched his way to Brian’s mouth, whisper of breath on his lips. “Then stop being a twat and believe it.” Brushing one kiss, then two, then three…until Brian almost did.

Justin pulled back and grinned. “Happy non-wedding anniversary, you asshole.”

Brian laughed and kissed him hard, letting that almost solidify between them.

They were making it work.

That was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback loved and appreciated. Leave here or at [LJ](http://freakykat.livejournal.com/155405.html?mode=reply#add_comment).


End file.
